


DD很喜欢直升机吗？

by mingfuandong



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 在接近LZ时，DD会飞奔过去，兴奋地在直升机下叫着。好可爱的XD第一章看上去好像只写了“大家都爱DD”，当然我的本意其实是想要搞一下Pequod和DD，所以这实际上是篇PD双中心的文，第二章大概是Pequod中心。（Kaz和Ocelot的互动也挺好玩的，我试图写出这两人那种微妙的欢喜冤家的感觉，如果能传达到的话就太好了XD）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 试图写搞笑文，但是我那流水账一样的文笔抖什么包袱都跟讲冷笑话似的（。  
> 请不要吝啬评价，AO3上的kudo和评论真的会让我很开心！因为我只完整了解了MGSV和MGS3的剧情，其他作品只是通过只言片语大体了解的，所以如果有设定上的bug或者角色的OOC请大力call我！！

    这件事一开始只是Snake无意识的自言自语。

    Ocelot审讯完俘虏，刚张开嘴想对坐在外面旁观的Boss说点什么，就听到了一句没头没脑的咕哝：

    DD很喜欢直升机吗？

 

    DD很喜欢直升机吗？

    母基地的大首领，睁着那只看上去严肃认真的眼睛（但是Ocelot非常清晰地在里面看到了迷茫和走神后的状况外），盯着玻璃窗后不成人形地瘫在椅子上的俘虏，如是说。

    DD是否喜欢直升机，这是个问题。但是Ocelot不确定应不应该回答，尤其在当下的……环境里。但提问的人是Boss，于是Ocelot说：“也许吧，但是我还记得DD——”审讯官比了个手势，“还这么大的时候，第一次想爬上上直升机结果摔了个结实。”

    Snake没有接话，但是翘起的嘴角说明他也想起了当时的情景。

 

    Ocelot没把这件事放在心里，管理母基地是件繁重的工作，和Kaz一起做那群混蛋小子的大家长更是让疲惫程度成倍增长。况且DD是Boss的狗，是他在母基地资金稀缺时也要用富尔敦气球带回来的狗，以Boss对这小家伙的喜爱程度，会关心DD的兴趣爱好再正常不过了。只要DD不会因为对直升机的特殊情感把Pequod从驾驶座上拽下来，狗和直升机就都不是什么值得担心的。

 

    但是Ocelot显然低估了Snake对这件事的在意程度。

 

    那是一个傍晚，塞舌尔海域的太阳虽然还没有完全消失在天边，但是热度却已经被悠长的海风消磨殆尽，海面波光粼粼的，在巨大的橙色支柱上反射下奇异的光弧。母基地一天的忙碌已经接近尾声，Pequod刚出发不久，应该很快就会到达Boss指定的降落点。Kaz确认任务完成后稍微放松了一点，这次Snake少见的在清晨就出发了，原本副司令官还有些担心敌人良好的视野会对Boss的潜入带来困难，但显然Snake不是无缘无故就被叫做Big Boss的，他在宽阔明亮的环境里依然完美地完成了任务，还镇压了沿途大部分哨站和据点。

    支援小组的反馈也已经被母基地接收。Pequod关于直升机顺利返航的消息更是让Kaz彻底安心，他翻着终端里的信息，把几条希望Boss优先处理的任务发送到了对方的idroid上。

    也就是这时候，Kaz的终端竟然收到了Boss的反馈。

    几张照片和一小段音频。Kaz没有遮掩，所以在他身后的Ocelot也看到了。他们两个对视了一眼，这几样东西对于同样有多面间谍经历的二人来说都过于敏感。Boss把任务中遇到的重要信息拍下来反馈给母基地不是什么稀奇事，但是，现在他已经登上了直升机，任务也只是简单的回收装甲车，没有任何阴谋的痕迹，什么都没有。那么发生了什么让他如此挂心？Kaz和Ocelot一向不和，但在关乎母基地和Venom Snake的事情上除外——他们两人的默契在这一瞬间爆发，Ocelot越过Kaz的肩膀在对方的终端上点开了所有照片，而Kaz也毫不犹豫地将音频播放了出来。

 

    好吧，其实在看到照片的那一瞬间Ocelot就有一种既视感，他感觉自己可能忘记了什么事，而这些照片正是那件悬而未决之事的后续。第一张照片是悬停在降落点上的直升机——Pequod驾驶，刚刚被派遣出去的那一架，直升机的下面有一团模糊的影子，Ocelot根据后面的照片猜测这应该是飞奔的DD，而且照片的主角应该是他而不是直升机——因为接下来的照片就全是关于DD的了，围着直升机转圈的DD，前肢压低看上去像是在冲镜头吠叫的DD，以及在直升机的副驾驶座上乖巧蹲着的DD。音频的内容和照片差不多，嘈杂的螺旋桨声，DD兴奋的叫声，还有Snake明显粗重的喘息。音频末尾传来了金属敲击声和Snake带着紊乱气音的一句低语：DD看到直升机就冲了过去，我到达LZ的时候这家伙已经围着P转了好久。

 

    DD很喜欢直升机吗？

    这句话像某种咒语一样突然在Ocelot的脑海里响起。

 

    “……所以呢？”并没有收到前情提要的Kaz显然非常疑惑，“Boss想要表达什么？DD哪里出了问题吗？”

    出问题的很显然是Boss。Ocelot明智地选择咽下这句话，他不想和Kaz就这种蠢问题吵上一架：“DD最近对直升机表现出了一些……异常的兴趣……也许——天哪，别问我，谁知道。”

    Kaz的表情更微妙了，很显然他觉得他的老冤家在驴他，但是对方过于真实的表现又让他找不到证据。

    这时响起的终端把两人都从尴尬的气氛里解救了出来，是Pequod抵达了母基地。Ocelot毫不犹豫地冲出了门前往停机坪，Kaz愣了一下也紧随其后。

 

    身为引发这一场小困惑的主角，Snake没有一丁点的自觉——不如说，他根本没想到他随手发给Kaz的DD硬照会让两位故交如此纠结。

    所以，当Kaz一脸如临大敌地站在停机坪旁（他身后还站着同样严肃的Ocelot）迎接他时，Snake露出了非常——不像Big Boss的，困惑的表情。

    “Kaz，Ocelot，出什么事了？”他问。

    “woof！”DD附和。

    生龙活虎的DD无疑让母基地的两位——主要是Kaz——安心不少：“你发来的照片和音频，Boss，DD还好吧？”

    Snake一下子就明白了：“他很好——不，对不起，并没有什么大事。只是DD冲向直升机的样子真的很有趣，我只是想——”他试图组织一些漂亮但不那么煽情的话，但是令人沮丧地失败了，脑袋里多了块弹片后他就不再像九年前那样善于言辞，“记录，就像我们曾经做过的那样，那些合照。”

 

    那些合照，无国界军队的，和平行者事件的，九年前的老队员们的——

    还没有痛苦和绝望的时光。那些已经浸满了复仇的血和泪，没有人再有勇气去拾汲的相片。

 

    Kaz身上不知从什么时候起就显露出来的，某种保护色一般的锐利气息忽然就柔和了下来。

    而Ocelot的眼神则变得有些晦暗。

    “这很好，Boss，”Kaz沉默了一瞬间，只是一瞬间，然后他笑了，“是我太紧张——九年前我们拍了很多照片。而现在，我们有了新的母基地，也许可以找一个好天气，给钻石狗的全员拍一张合照，当然也包括DD，D-horse——”副司令官顿了顿，“……也包括Quiet。”

    “不错的提议。”Ocelot难得附和一次Kaz，他看向Snake的眼神像往常一样，“在这之前，Boss，我记得Miller副官那里有几张DD小时候的照片——别看我，我知道你有。”

    “不，我没有！”Kaz的耳朵尖一瞬间就红了。

 

    看着自己两位吵吵嚷嚷的好友，Snake放松地点燃了幻影雪茄。他深深吸了一口，看着吐出的烟圈慢慢消失在塞舌尔的风中。

 

 

    当天晚上，Snake真的收到了一张DD小时候的照片，来自——代号Pequod的驾驶员中的一位。毛茸茸的小狗仔在母基地的甲板上昂首挺胸，他身后是两位巡逻的士兵，其中一位一脸渴望地回头望向小DD，而另一位则嫌弃地盯着同僚明显被萌到的脸。

    照片的构图很巧妙，但Snake总感觉他好像看到过类似的图片*。

    和照片一起发来的还有一段简讯：

 

    **敬爱的** **Boss** **：**

**我从Miller** **长官那里听说了您想要小** **DD** **照片的事情，这张送给您。**

**PS** **：** **DD** **真的很可爱，我们中的很多人都想要捏一捏他的小肉球** **: D**

 

    Snake躺在床上，又打开idroid把照片和简讯看了一遍，然后怀着莫名的满足感入睡了。

 

————TBC—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 是的，就是那张著名的“女朋友，我”表情包XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequod中心的第二章。依然是大家都喜欢DD，添加了DD喜欢Pequod的成分。

    直升机抵达时DD会兴奋地冲向降落点这件事，Pequod是第四个知道的。

    那几张DD的照片被贴在了机舱里，Pequod自然也看到了。这个伟大的，Big Boss苏醒后的专用驾驶员，在了解到DD对自己（所驾驶的直升机）的喜爱后，心中诡异地升起了一种被临幸的自豪感。

    那可是DD诶，母基地第一钻石狗，不知道有多少人渴望着能够触摸一下他柔顺的皮毛，捏一捏那柔软的肉垫。而自己，有一天突然就被这样的万人迷给喜欢上了——哪怕喜欢的可能不是他自己，而是他屁股底下这块铁大哥。

    之后每一次执行任务，在听到DD高亢的叫声后，Pequod都恨不得在抵达LZ时跳下直升机给那个神气十足的小家伙一个大大的拥抱，然后狠狠揉搓那颗聪明的小脑袋。

    但也就是想想。Boss很快也会到达LZ，和DD一起登上直升机。Pequod专业稳重地坐在驾驶座上，把心里对于撸DD的纠结渴望深深掩藏在熟练的操作和平静的声音下。但是有那么一次——Pequod发誓他只不专心过这么一次，他的视线一下子瞥到了在他身边好奇蹲踞着的DD。Pequod瞪着眼睛，眼神在前玻璃和DD身上来回穿梭，脑海中mayday的警报已经响彻天际。在他的紧张和期待中，DD在机舱里转了几圈，然后灵敏地跳上了副驾驶。

   

    我的人生无悔。

    Pequod机械地报了一声“Departing”，大脑处于半宕机状态。专业素养让他稳稳当当驾驶着直升机，但实际上他已经坠毁了。

    而DD，这个让人心神不宁的家伙目不斜视地看着前方，无辜又乖巧地蹲坐着吐舌头。

 

    那副训练有素的样子差点让Pequod产生“这只大狗狗也能用爪子开直升机”的错觉。

 

 

    然后Pequod的脑海中就突然浮现出了一个念头：DD是我的副驾驶。

    DD是我的副驾驶，现在他也是”Pequod“了。

 

    这个荒诞不经的想法差点让Pequod在Boss面前笑出声，还好他忍住了（也还好Boss一如既往地戴着耳机玩idroid）。但是不知道为什么，这个小小的幻想，玩笑似的灵光一闪，Pequod没有办法将它从大脑里驱散——他感到了安心，和前所未有的充实感。在无界之师和世外天堂的字典里好像不存在副驾驶这个词，Pequod也好，曾经的Morpho也好，Big Boss的直升机驾驶员永远都拥抱着不逊于他的首领的孤独。机舱有时候会很热闹，Boss救出的伤员、小孩子们还有不小心逃脱的小型动物都会给冰冷的钢铁带来不一样的温度（Pequod听说曾经的Morpho上还会有一位医生跟随Big Boss）。但是驾驶座那里，虽然没有任何阻隔，却像是远离了一切喧嚣。

 

    他在柔和而熟悉的白噪音下，感受着直升机特殊的震动，把壮丽广阔的天空和大地尽收眼底。

 

 

    当然，能够为Big Boss驾驶直升机的都是万中挑一的优秀驾驶员，以他们那几乎把驾驶作为习惯和本能的技术，设立副驾驶完全是在浪费基地的人力物力。但是偶尔，Pequod的心里会产生一种让人全身发冷的悬空感：

 

    假如有一天我在飞行途中死亡了呢？

 

    假如有一天我被像Quiet这样的狙击手射杀，假如有一天榴弹的碎片穿透玻璃刺入我的脑袋，假如——人生的意外千奇百怪，而人类哪怕拥有了紧实的防护也依然脆弱——那么飞机上的Boss该怎么办？他来得及拖下我的尸体，自己坐上驾驶座吗？

 

    Pequod是一位意志坚定的军人，这样脆弱可笑的臆想不会在他的思维里停留超过三秒。但是，副驾驶，Pequod的潜意识确实在期待这样一个存在——一根保险丝，能够在突发情况下也确保Boss安全的保险丝。

 

 

    现在DD在他的身边。这匹荒原的领主沉默地在副驾驶上蹲踞着。也是在这个时候，Pequod才真正把脑海中那个走路都摇摇晃晃的小狼崽形象和DD分了开来。现在，这匹和Boss共同跨越了无数生死的成年野兽是一位战士，和所有钻石狗成员一样，守护着Boss，守护着母基地，守护着他们身为士兵的自由意志。

    Pequod和DD，Snake身边最忠诚的两位守护者，在塞舌尔海域澄澈的日光和海水间，达成了某种灵魂上的共识和融合。

 

    巨大的蛛状建筑渐渐显露出了全貌，在孤立无援的大海中央，蔓延蟠伸的鲜亮橙色仿佛一个奇迹。在机翼旋转带起的巨大的呼啸声中，Pequod捕捉到了一种不一样的风声，是Boss打开了舱门——

   

    直升机抵达了母基地。

 

 

    ----

 

 

    之后的一次任务中，Snake偶然间瞥到了贴在直升机操作面板旁的一条不起眼的小贴纸，上面用很可爱的字体写着一句话：

 

    **_DD_** ** _是我的副驾驶。（_** ** _DD is my co-pilot._** ** _）_** *

 

    Boss抿了抿嘴，露出一个有点好笑的表情。他看了看副驾驶上的DD和表情专注认真的Pequod，突然觉得眼前的和谐画面温暖得让人心里发酸。

 

 

    他拿起相机，把这一幕永远地记录了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

 

 

    这张照片最后没有来得及被洗出来。那台相机和直升机HP-48 Krokodil一起毁灭在了金属古菌的侵蚀下。Boss活了下来，经过激战后把译码者，母基地的希望带了回去——

    一切正如Pequod所期望的。

 

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这个梗来自钢铁侠系列，Stark在飞机上贴了“Jarvis is my co-pilot.”这样的字条。  
> \---  
> Pequod牺牲后母基地的人员不会减少，在减员名单里也找不到他的名字。不小心坠毁一架直升机之后我简直要崩溃了，Pequod喊Mayday的声音差点让我哭出来。之后把直升机的防御和攻击都开发了上去，一旦Pequod坠毁哪怕重做任务也要读档。  
> 所有人，无论是离开还是死去都是拥有姓名的，唯独Pequod，自始至终都只有一个代号，这也太让人心疼了。  
> 你妈的，为什么.jpg  
> 还不如接受Pequod和D-horse一样是时空领主，无限分身还会瞬移这种设定呢😭


End file.
